Those Moments
by S.R. waterelementer
Summary: Just some moments in the daily life of the lair residents and their human friends in 4 shots. Please enjoy!


**Those Moments**

1. _Movie Night_

On Saturday night after patrol in the New York City, if everything went well, often the teenagers will have a movie night. Master Splinter normally let them have the fun, however he often joined in when the movie marathon involved martial arts.

Leo will make up sort of a nest with pillows and blankets in front of the television while Raph will move away the furniture to make up some space, Donny will set up the setting on television to have the best graphic, and Mikey will prepare popcorns where the sweet scent of butter and caramel often fill the lair atmosphere from the kitchen. When Master Splinter decided to join in the fun, often he can be found helping his youngest son in the kitchen.

Both human teenagers observed that only in this rare moments Leo and Raph are having a short and temporary teamwork, Donny smiling while fixing up something and Mikey, well more hyped up than usual the energy bounce ball that he is. Even Master Splinter will have some rare smile on his face. At first, both human are at loss seeing that they cannot fit into the circles, but nevertheless soon they found their space when all the youngster start bantering which movie should be watched first.

2 _._ _Morning After Movie Night_

At the Sunday morning where after a movie marathon night was held, April often found herself awake due to the activities of the boys. Leo would be preparing the breakfast, Donny and Casey would start arguing who would be the fastest to finish cleaning up when heading to washroom, and in living room an energetic Mikey will mess up with Raph that threaten to beat him into a green goo if he continue to pester him, often April being the next target of Mikey and she will just rolled herself into a Swiss roll form using the blanket and mourning just let her warm herself up.

When the ruckus is over and everyone present in the dining area, Leo will shove two pieces of toasted bread into Donny hand first when the genius turtle would munch on the bread groggily (or else Donny very likely fall sleep again being a not morning turtle), then serve Master Splinter his portion before serving anyone else. Mikey will turn around pouring out milk or juice for himself and the human teenagers after heat up the water in the kettle. Raph would come in later with a muttered of greeting then pour a cup of hot water to make himself a cup of oatmeal. By the time Raph start eating his bread, Donny will make himself a cup of much needed coffee, then two cups of tea for Leo and Master Splinter that received with nods of thanks.

April often cherish these moments because it only can be found at the morning after the movie marathon night, where harmony and the warmth among family picturing a blissful way to welcome a new day.

3\. _Lively Ruckus_

Whenever there was some slight detour from the original plan (always having detour anyway, due to "turtle luck" quoted by Mikey), sometimes they may just having no scratch at all or having few shallow cuts at most. Normally, whenever anyone get the wound that not really life-threatening and will heal up given enough rest and time with proper medical attention, they tend to not making a really big deal of it, though it was always the opposite.

Leo would just keep going on the lecturing of being more careful while making sure help in any possible way to avoid worsening the wound. Raph would just snorted, gave a pat on the shoulder if April was the one who get hurt or just a punch on the shoulder if one of the guy was hurt. Donnie would entering the doctor mode while patching up the wound, that was muttering and lecturing in a concern tone, and if he was the one that get hurt, he would just giving out the orders on how to patch him up in the simplest sentence that he manage at the moment. Mikey would make more foods than normal whenever someone get hurt, then start making a story based on what had happened, which effectively make the atmosphere even more livelier.

April would just helping Donnie to patch the wound up, then giving her boys a gentle hug after the patching was done. Casey would give the wounded one a good noogie on the head that would stir different reaction among the boys, and if April was the wounded one he would just squeeze her shoulder lightly. As for Master Splinter, he often just relief that the first aid materials that he always prepared whenever his sons and friends go on a patrol ended up for some light wounds, and mused on how everyone treating the wounded one not really differently from normal yet showing enough relief that can be seen from their action that they were glad it was just something minor.

4\. _Heavy Silent Night_

As quoted by Mikey, "turtle luck" sometimes just at the peak level on certain nights. Those night was one of them would fallen, and being carried back to the lair in chaos yet organized manner.

Master Splinter would always prepare the medical materials for Donnie when he knew that one of them wounded badly, then step out of the lab allowing Donnie to have his space. Donnie would start patching up the wounded one while shooting out the orders for bringing him the needed instruments. April would stay with Donnie and passing Donnie the tools he needed as she was the one with most medical knowledge aside from Donnie.

Leo would be at the dojo, training on his katas in a brutal manner that guarantee muscle sore and pain. Raph would be punching on the sandbag till the sand leak out from the worn-out part, then heading dojo having a spar with Leo or settled on the sofa frustratingly. Mikey would hugging the legs up to his chest on the sofa, while diving his head downwards to hide the tears then ended up being comfort by his brothers or sometimes Master Splinter. Casey often sitting uncharacteristically quiet on the sofa, and cross his fingers very tightly till the knuckles turned white while waiting. Master Splinter would soothe his distraught son, or sitting on the seat specifically for him in a forced calm manner while praying for the sake of the wounded one.

Whenever Donnie or April walk out the lab, breaking the news that it will be just fine with time and careful medical treatment, Mikey will hug he or she in a bone-breaking force, then head to dojo to drag Leo out or sometimes both Leo and Raph. Raph would get up and make a bee line into the lab. Casey would release the breath that he had been holding, then just slump on the sofa for a needed rest from maintain the crouch and tense posture while waiting. Master Splinter silently thanking the god or force that he had been praying, then head into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for everyone that were conscious.

By the time everyone had calm down to certain degree, they would just find a place to rest around the lab to be near to the one lying on the make shift bed, ensuring he or she was alive and let themselves taking a break while watching the rising and falling chest of the wounded one. Master Splinter would wrap the sound asleep teenagers in a layer of blanket, then placing his soft paws on the wounded one silently thanking him or her to make it through, before walking to his room and praying such heavy and silent atmosphere in the night will not happen again.

First fanfic ever~! Please enjoy! =)


End file.
